William Afton
William Afton was Henry Emily's business partner for Fredbear's Family Diner and later, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who killed several children while wearing a springlock costume. He got away due to lack of evidence and created several animatronics for murder and kidnapping purposes before posing as a guard at the abandoned Freddy's. There he would get Charlie and her friends to lead him to the establishment and kidnapped Carlton to make sure they would return. After killing a cop sent to investigate, William made sure that the only way in was through a child-sized vent or roof window that they couldn't get back out of to trap them in with the Animatronics. Unfortunately Carlton's father, Clay broke into the establishment and Golden Freddy calmed the Animatronics forcing him to try to take Charlie as a hostage. Charlie tripped the springlocks and he was dragged off by the original Animatronics to a wall where he was trapped but able to control the Twisted Animatronics to kill people on their way to Charlie. Twisted Freddy brought Charlie to his underground lair beneath Henry's house where he was forced to retreat after being beaten by her and his Animatronics were torn apart by her friends and the originals. Afton had to leave his costume and was stuck in a wheelchair with severe pain, relying on an older version of Henry's animatronic daughter called Circus Baby to carry out his will by killing and kidnapping people. In his new establishment of Circus Baby's Pizza, he met his end due to his own Funtime Animatronics and the amalgamation of the originals dragging him into a furnace with them after one final confrontation with Carlton. Battle vs. Alfred Drevis (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Hurricane, Utah The Drevis family had moved to the United States after being driven out of their homeland of Germany by the father's crimes being discovered. While Maria was left behind to deal with the mobs, Alfred Drevis, his daughter Aya, and three of his Possessed Dolls had been brought along to a new home that was certainly more lackluster than their mansion. While Alfred never left his plans behind in Germany, he would still turn Aya into a doll and was about to do that first when he realized that someone had taken her ftom him and went out into the night with his creations in fury. Charlie Emily had been preparing for the arrival of the Twisted Animatronics that she knew William Afton had created and hoped he was dead. But she had a strange dream the night before and decided to rescue a little girl who she was sure her own father was planning to murder. Charlie and the girl hid in an unopened fair ground although they had no idea that William's forces had followed them. "Ayyyaaa!" Drevis' cry sent a chill down the hiding pair's spines but they heard something even worse, unnaturally heavy footsteps approaching the booth they were hiding in. On the outside, one could see a Doll in a purple dress had been silently approaching them to retrieve Aya but the Animatronic modeled after Freddy had found her and smacked the opposing minion away. The Possessed creation giggled and stabbed the Twisted machine in the stomach but that didn't do any meaningful damage and it's torso opened up to reveal an array of sharp objects inside. Freddy chomped down on the purple Doll and started devouring her even as she kept hacking away at it's frame with the knife before the torso closed on her as she fell in and after a couple seconds, the scraping sounds stopped and the machine's torso opened up again to release a horribly mangled plastic body. It looked inside the booth afterwards to see what the other minion had been looking at but found nothing and continued on it's patrol throughout the fair grounds. Some poor animals had been left in the petting zoo and the livestock were being driven wild by an awful noise and another Animatronic modeled after Bonnie digging out of the ground. A Doll in a pink dress simply broke the gate with a single swing of her axe and the two spotted each other. A pig barely got out of the way as the Twisted machine and Possessed creation rushed at each other but she got a lucky hit on it with her axe cleaving through it's plastic head. Bonnie wasn't brought down by just that and attempted to overpower the pink Doll but her weapon came down on it's elbow joints next, literally disarming it, before she hacked the other minion repeatedly in the torso. The Twisted machine was sent to it's knees and couldn't even react before the Possessed creation's axe chopped it's head off and kicked it away. She left the petting zoo, ignoring the panicking animals, and continued with her hunt for the doctor's daughter. An Animatronic Wolf was walking through the booths at the same time as a Doll in a green dress who pulled out a scalpel as soon as she saw it. The Twisted machine tackled the Possessed creation who stabbed it repeatedly as it's torso opened up and tore at it's body as the two hit a hard surface. The ferris wheel started and the door closed as the two continued their rumble, shaking the container far more than what was safe. Wolf had torn open the other minion's torso and attempted to shove the rest in it but the green Doll had her minion foe's head pushed to the side with a hand as her scalpel dug into the metallic neck. It was at that moment that the container fell off the ferris wheel and both crashed with it, the result being an unidentifiable hunk of metal in the middle of the fair that had two plastic heads roll out a moment later. Drevis was walking through a haunted manor attraction that unnerved him slightly with the dolls and a doctor wielding a chainsaw along the track. Had the Americans learned of his crimes? Before he could think anymore, he got a headache and saw some horrific abomination staring at him at the end of the track in a chuch backdrop. "What is that thing?" Alfred was puzzled by Freddy before it rushed him and he quickly revved up his chainsaw to defend himself. The blade connected with the Animatronic's chest but it started snapping at him as it tried to get him closer but the doctor shoved it backwards. Drevis pulled out a scalpel and drove it into the Twisted machine's eye as it charged again and actually forced it to step backwards as he retrieved his chainsaw. Freddy attempted to dragging him into it's torso but the father brought his chainsaw down on it's neck and surprisingly the metal gave way and the Animatronic was lifeless without it's head. "Perhaps I could use this but right now...Ayyyaaa!" Drevis ran out to look for her some more but was unaware that someone else was close by. Afton was lurking in Fazbear's Fright and laughed as he saw this pathetic attempt to capitalize on his genius, they didn't see it as a breakthrough in life after death but rather just a scary story. What idiots, he thought. But he soon heard the faintest sound of footsteps and a female rushing around the corner with an axe aimed for his head. "Please, an actor? I'll show you how a real killer operates!" William grabbed the wooden handle of the weapon and slammed the pink clothed girl into the wall before he pulled out his kitchen knife. He expected the life to leave the Doll's eyes after he stabbed her but she kept struggling against his grip and broke free. The Possessed creation swung in a frenzy but Afton simply broke the axe this time and picked her up before flinging her through a glass window. William would have finished the job but he noticed a fire had started somehow and smiled darkly at the broken pink Doll as he retrieved his knife and left the pathetic being to the flames. "So you're the one breaking my creations?" Afton commented as he left the attraction and saw a man yelling like an idiot. Alfred saw his daughter and a teenage girl rushing along the street but when he started up his chainsaw, William grabbed him from behind and started choking him. The doctor swung his chainsaw's handle into the murderer's side and made him wobble sideways after he let go. Drevis and Afton lowered their weapons and decided to get a good luck at who caused them so much trouble tonight. "Your creations are weak and you act like a complete moron. All of Hurricane could have heard that." William taunted Alfred but his foe merely smirked and responded with complete assurance in his superiority. "This is the fabled life after death? I'd rather be a patchwork man than whatever that thing is supposed to be." "Springbonnie's served me well throughout the years and now, we're together as Springtrap!" "My name's Alfred and let me assure you, I won't even examine your parts after this." The two psychos ran at each other but Afton clearly held the edge as he knocked the chainsaw out of Drevis' hands and then stabbed his knife into his leg. William unleashed a powerful punch on the already wounded leg and broke it before picking up Alfred and slamming him head first into the ground. The murderer laughed as he pulled the kitchen knife out and was preparing a monologue before a chainsaw whacked his head and sent him falling backwards. Afton could hear the chainsaw coming to life even while dazed and raised his free hand to block it from hitting his head. Alfred cackled until he heard the machine failing as it grined through bone and hit steel before a grimacing William stabbed him in the stomach. The murderer's other hand wrapped around the doctor's neck and he fought through the pain to snap it, the man hadn't even got a chance to fight back in his shock. Afton retrieved his blade from Drevis' and went to find the hiding due but he decided to give one past remark. "Alfred, maybe you shouldn't have gone up against the Joker on your own." He turned his head for a second before hearing two roars behind him. "You're not the first rabbit I've operated on!" William dodged the chainsaw and this time stabbed his knife through Alfred's wrist, forcing him to drop the tool. The murderer placed both hands on the sides of the doctor's head and started squeezing as he smacked his fist against the Springbonnie suit. After a couple moments filled with the sound of crunching bones, Drevis was finally dead and Afton finally broke eye contact as his eyes rolled back. William Afton let Alfred Drevis' corpse fall to the ground and started towards his original objective but realized that he sensed something odd. "Not you again..." A faceless man in a business suit appeared in front of him and outstretched several tentacles. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Mr. Walker or Ms. Ryugu, 'business' partner but things might get a bit hairy..." Winner:William Afton Expert's Opinion William Afton had the superior blade in the longer and more efficient kitchen knife and his Springbonnie suit could block Alfred Drevis' chainsaw. In minions, the Twisted Animatronics were more physically capable than the Possessed Dolls despite lacking weapons and had effective psychological attacks against Alfred. William was physically stronger and tougher along with being just as intelligent and having slightly better experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors